a Girl Potter Can Do what Boy Potter couldn't
by loveyouback
Summary: Asha Potter, two generations later, is the Queen of Hogwarts. She is the popular girl everyone loves yet secretly hates. But soon, Asha becomes more than that as she discovers links to the past and Voldemort that could change the Wizarding world forever.
1. 1

A New Generation

Asha Potter pushed through the doors of the Great Hall and was greeted by two things; stares of indescribable envy and admiration, as well as two boys who jumped up and attacked her with hugs.

Asha's face broke into a huge smile as she hugged her two best friends separately. Clemens Carter picked Asha up and spun her around and she gave a little scream. When she finally put her down, he grinned down at her petite five foot five frame out of dreamy blue eyes that captured the hearts of more than half the witches at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Good to see you Ash," Atticus Thoreau said, drawing Asha's attention to her other best friend. Her emerald green eyes brightened even more as she threw her arms around her second best friend, the nerdy yet handsome Atticus Thoreau, who knew not his allure to girls.

Asha was not unaware of the many envious eyes that followed her as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table with the two indisputably hottest guys at Hogwarts. She was used to their eyes. They were on her all the time. She knew they were in awe of her grandfather, the nearly legendary Harry Potter. She knew they were in awe of her beautiful face, starring her family's green eyes and long, luscious dark hair. She knew they were in awe of her perfect record and several achievements already in her five previous years at Hogwarts. She also knew how envious they were of her best friendship with two of the most beautiful boys in the school. The truth was, that was all that it really was; a strong friendship. Asha didn't get along with girls because they were always so jealous of her. Or their boyfriends liked Asha. Or Asha wanted to go and do something wild like jump off cliffs to broomsticks hovering below. Meanwhile, Atticus listened to Asha while nursing a painfully obvious secret crush that everyone could see, except for Asha. Clemens made Asha laugh like no other. And together, Atticus, Clemens and Asha were inseparable.

And with the start of their sixth year, the famous three had not been reunited since their fifth year had ended.

"OH my God, I have missed you so so much!" Asha said, kissing both boys on the cheeks.

Clemens smiled easily, a perfect smile.

"You need a haircut, mister," Asha teased, ruffling Clemens' perfectly tousled blonde hair.

His grin widened and his blue eyes twinkled. "If I do, you do," he said, nodding at Asha's beautiful mane that reached her mid-back.

"And you," Asha turned to Atticus. "Still need contact lens. They aren't all that bad you know," she gave Atticus' nerdy glasses a playful tap.

Atticus disregarded Asha's silly comment as he often did and looked at her out of his intense dark eyes. "I heard some stories about you this summer…"

"Oh Atty! I have sooo much to tell you," Asha said, heaping food onto her plate as the tables had just been magically filled with a lavish banquet. "Guess who I met?" she said, pausing for dramatic effect. "I met… Aiden Alertwinkle!"

"No way!" Clemens said. "How did that happen? I want to meet Aiden Alertwinkle!"

"Who's that?" Atticus asked.

Clemens looked at Atticus like he was sprouting warts all over his face. "Aiden Alertwinkle! Youngest Quidditch star of the century! Have you been living under a rock?"

"No, the library," Asha answered for Atticus. "But you will get to meet him," Asha said, her big green eyes sparkling. "He's coming here! To Hogwarts! Can you imagine?"

As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall swung open once more and a tall, built guy with dark wavy hair and piercing blue eyes entered.

The attention that had been rivetingly focused on Asha shifted to the newcomer. Aiden Alertwinkle, whose face had been plastered across Wizarding magazines everywhere, was standing _right there._ A hushed whisper grew over the students.

Asha jumped up from the Hogwarts table and ran to Aiden Alertwinkle. She threw her arms around him, similar to how she had greeted her two best friends just moments before, only this time she pressed her mouth to his, and he wrapped her close to him in their embrace.

"Welcome, Mr. Alertwinkle. If you would please take your seat," Headmaster Hannigan announced pleasantly as he rose to the front of the Great Hall to make his speech.

The whole hall was abuzz. _Aiden Alertwinkle and Asha Potter. Are they dating? How did they meet? What is he doing here? AIDEN ALERTWINKLE!_

Asha led Aiden to the Gryffindor table and made a space beside her. Clemens gave the universal man nod, 'What's up,' while inwardly he was freaking out a bit about being so close to his idol. Atticus shoveled smashed potatoes into his mouth and barely acknowledged Aiden's presence.

But Asha didn't notice anything. She was too happy, basking in Aiden's touch on her knee under the table, and the summer they had just spent together. She glowed as she remembered their stolen hours in the garden shed, the broom cupboard, the attic. She was full of exhilaration for what she knew would be an exciting year. She could feel it. 

_Hey !_

_I am enjoying writing this story, but I'm not sure if anyone is really interested so I don't know if I should keep writing! If you read and like, please leave a review! Even if it's just a 2 second comment to let me know to keep writing! Thanks!_

_xxx_

_loveyouback_


	2. 2

Asha entered the Gryffindor common room after finishing her duties as a prefect. The red and gold badge gleamed proudly on her chest. The common room was full of her fellow Gryffindors, from little first years to seventh years who felt as if they were beyond the scene.

"Hey Asha!" someone said.s

Asha smiled sweetly and acknowledged all of the people that greeted her enthusiastically but didn't stop to talk. She headed straight to the three comfy arm chairs that sat beside the now-empty fire-place. Two were already occupied.

"Come on Atticus, let's be serious now. That girl is going to be _so_ hot," Clemens said, stuffing a pastry into his mouth.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Asha said, plopping into the chair beside Atticus.

"Clemens is debating his pedophilic tendencies," Atticus said, dead-pan serious. Only Asha could see the mischievous sparkle in his deep brown eyes. He grinned and looked back down at the book that sat in his lap.

"Come on now Clemens," Asha said, playing along. "I can't believe you've never shared this with me before. I'm so insulted."

"Shut up Ash," Clemens said. "Cupcake?"

He held up the delicious-looking Muggle treat as if to offer it to Asha, but before she could respond he shoved it at her mouth so that the frosting smeared all over her face.

"Unnecessary!" Asha said, but she was giggling.

"So necessary. Lillian Gariwolde is going to be so hot when she gets older," Clemens said confidently.

"Isn't she a first year?" Asha asked, licking frosting off her face.

"Jailbait," Atticus coughed and they all laughed. "Here. _Luere._" A swish of Atticus' wand washed all the sticky frosting from her face.

"Speaking of romantic interests," Clemens began.

"Pedophiles are hardly romantic," Atticus muttered and Asha snorted delicately. Clemens ignored them both.

"What is the story with you and Aiden?" Clemens leaned forward so as not to miss a single word.

Immediately, Asha's face flushed with happiness at the thought of her handsome, Quidditch star, Aiden Alertwinkle.

"Atticus, are you seeing what I'm seeing? Our lil baby Asha's blushing! How cute," Clemens said.

"Shut it," Atticus rolled his eyes, focusing on Asha.

"Well, we met this summer. I was spending the first month with my mum at her place in London. He was there for an interview and it was so cliché…" Asha smiled to herself, lost in her memory. "One of his guards accidently knocked me over while passing through Diagon Alley, and he told them to stop and he helped me up. He asked me what my name was and I told him. I fully thought I'd never see him again. I was so excited just to have spoken two words to THE Aiden Alertwinkle. But then an owl arrived at my mum's that night! I don't know how he found me, but I guess if you're Aiden Alertwinkle you have access to that sort of thing," Asha shrugged. "And the rest is… just us."

"I always knew you were meant for greater things than Edwin Haverford," Clemens said, referencing the Ravenclaw seventh year who Asha had been 'friends with benefits' with since their third year.

Atticus looked solemn. "There's something about him, that Aiden Alertwinkle that I don't like."

"Really?" Asha said, worried.

"Psht," Clemens made a snort-like sound. "What's not to like? It's freaking Aiden Alertwinkle. I'm pretty proud of lil Ash to be honest."

This seemed to cheer Asha up. She couldn't bear the idea of her best friends not getting along with the boy who she had ever felt the closest thing to love. Atticus didn't say anything.

Asha felt a heat growing in the pocket of her jeans, and she felt her pulse speed up.

"So, how are things with you and Chauncey?" Asha asked Clemens casually, referencing his girlfriend, Chauncey Chillingworth of Hufflepuff house while surreptitiously sliding the hot coin from her pocket.

The words '_Meet me. Waiting outside Fat Lady,_' had been magically inscribed on the rim of the coin. Asha felt warm inside as she received Aiden's secret message.

"Fine," Clemens said, assuming a bored tone. Chauncey Chillingworth was a well-formed blonde with little going on in her brain. She was exactly like all the other girls Clemens had ever dated. "She keeps talking about Aiden Alertwinkle though. I mean, he's a cool dude and all but come on. It's not like I'm not there."

"Looks like someone's a little jealous," Asha said, laughing.

"As if," Clemens rolled his eyes.

Asha faked a yawn. "Guys I think I'm out of here. I'm so exhausted. I really need my sleep. See you in the morning?"

"Sure Ash, I see how it is," Clemens said.

"You know I love you," Asha said, stretching before she stood up. "Night boys."

"Night Asha," Clemens said.

"Wait, Ash," Atticus said. "I've got some books for you." He held out a three hardcover novels.

"Aww, already Atticus?" Asha said. Atticus supplied Asha with books every year to satisfy her secret book-lover side. He spent enough time with Asha and in the library that he could always find fiction or nonfiction that he knew Asha would enjoy. "You are the sweetest."

Atticus smiled and returned to his book.

Asha headed towards the staircase to the girls' dormitories, but at last moment, glanced behind her shoulder.

Atticus was deeply involved in his book and Clemens was starting in on a jelly filled donut.

Asha muttered a spell under her breath and sent the books from Atticus to her dormitory, but she took an abrupt turn and climbed out of the portrait of the Fat Lady into the corridor. She looked around. It was growing late and she knew very well as a prefect that she should not be leaving the Gryffindor tower. But her doubts were silenced as two strong hands wrapped around her stomach and she stifled a little scream.

Asha turned around and saw Aiden's laughing blue eyes.

"Hey babe," Aiden said, holding her around the waist.

Asha smiled stupidly at him. "He-ey."

Aiden took her hand and led her down the hall. He pulled her into a deserted corridor. It was narrow and dark and Asha had never been there in all her years at Hogwarts. Most importantly, it was empty.

Without warning, Aiden smashed his lips to Asha's and began kissing her hungrily.

"I've wanted to be with you all night," Aiden murmured. "You taste like cupcakes."

She responded by threading her fingers through his soft, wavy brown hair.

His hands travelled up her sides and down, cupping her perfect, round ass. She moaned into his mouth and he pushed himself even closer, pressing her against the wall.

Something in the hall crashed to the ground, and Asha broke away from Aiden. She was a prefect for god's sake.

"I have to go," she said, disentangling herself reluctantly.

"I love you," Aiden said, giving her one last kiss as she drew away.

Asha felt warm and tingly all over. "I love you too."

And then she was gone.


End file.
